


Und Ich liebe dich

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Porton, it's super old i'm talking like nearly three years old, oh man this was my first work for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porter creates a new song and shows it to the special someone who inspired it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und Ich liebe dich

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when "Language" by Porter Robinson was just released and worked on it while listening to the song. For best results, listen to the song while you read (or don't; it's all up to you). Enjoy!

It could be that the song brings up an array of very different emotions. It could be that he was the inspiration for the very track. This song had been created and dedicated to him and that made him feel so important even though nobody else knew this piece of information. The music made him feel loved yet made him emotional as it was originally intended to. Anton had gotten tears in his eyes the first time Porter had allowed him to listen through the instrumental part of the track. Behind the individual webcams of their computers, they had sat time zones away from each other as they shared music they were working on at the time. In that moment, Porter had only permitted Anton to listen to the instrumental part of the song and Anton was not allowed to listen to it again until the song was complete and they were able to see each other in person. At the time that Porter had let the older producer listen to the track with a tentative title, Anton had not known any of the reasons that went along with it, but it would only be a matter of time before he learned.

Once they saw each other in person again, Porter was more than eager to show Anton the completed work. He’d only hoped that Anton would love it. He played the song and sat silently as Anton closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing else but the music. Porter had made a few changes to it since Anton’s first listen. The song was sweet but brutal at the same time. There was a heartfelt side to the melody and then there was a side that easily contradicted yet complimented the soft parts. The contrast of the sounds broke Anton down so fast and he tried not to let it show as he sat there with closed eyes and the song playing in his headphones. The corners of Anton’s mouth quivered so subtly and a quiet sniffle came from him. Although Porter wasn’t listening to the song with Anton, he knew the vocals had just played. He swallowed hard and waited; all he could do at the moment was to wait until the song was over. 

Anton had lost himself in the track as he listened closely to all of the combined elements. Some of the components of Porter’s song seemed familiar and were reminiscent of Anton’s own productions. The first thirty seconds laid down an introduction before a soft melody was introduced. The one-minute mark ticked closer and the song picked up a little bit more although the sweetness in it remained. Thirty more seconds went by and the sound of the song changed to something nearly tumultuous and somewhat comparable to what one would imagine a pair of machines speaking to one another; it almost sounded like two different voices talking in unidentified tongues. 

Slowly, Anton was swallowed up by the music surrounding his head. The music put him in a trance-like state of mind and he felt like he was floating until the unexpected vocals kicked in just past the third minute. Anton had felt a sort of heaviness take over him and also felt a newly formed knot in his throat when he listened closely to the lyrics. As the vocals faded out, the German man had gotten goose bumps all over his body. The song continued on with the roller coaster of sounds and machines talking to each other with the same sweet melody in the background until the sounds eventually faded out and nothing was left except for the introduction that also served its purpose as a conclusion to the song.

It was a flawless work of art. Anton allowed himself to sit in the silence that followed and small tears welled up in those green eyes of his. Carefully, he removed the headphones and looked up with watery eyes at the younger producer. Porter gave Anton a shy smile and asked softly, “What do you think?”

The foreign man inhaled deeply and stood up to be at eye level with Porter. Anton had a bit of difficulty getting his words together, but he eventually answered Porter’s question with, “It’s perfect. I almost start to cry.”

Porter grinned and responded, “All that matters to me is that you like it. Everyone else can give a negative response to this and I wouldn’t mind one bit.”

The twenty-two year old had furrowed his brow. Porter had never been the type of musician to so easily dismiss negative criticism. Anton dared to ask, “Why is that, Porter?”

Without hesitation, Porter’s response came quick, “Your opinion on this song is all that matters to me. This song was completely inspired by you. It’s my song to you. It’s a song about us.”

Porter didn’t need to say much more. In fact, Anton had wrapped his arms so tightly around Porter that the younger man was actually prevented from further elaborating.

It was true that Porter loved Anton with every fiber of his being and sometimes Porter had probably expressed too much love. This had often left Anton feeling smothered when he was previously used to being independent and possibly even lonely. Porter had shown he cared; he had come off as clingy, even. It all seemed to blossom out of nowhere as Porter had admitted everything he felt for Anton in a jumbled mess of words. Anton had felt confused and didn’t know what to make of it in the moment that it had happened. He knew he’d felt something for Porter, but didn’t quite know what it was. Anton had felt that he was drowning in so many different emotions and he didn’t know how to express any of them.

He enjoyed that Porter made him feel loved and wanted, but at the same time he did not know how to return this same affection. He had felt that he needed a bit of time and space to let himself soak up the aspects of the entire situation. After having been in Porter’s company for a prolonged period of time, Anton had just asked for one thing. The German needed time to remember what it was like before the American had come into the picture. And so Porter had granted the older man just that… 

Anton had gone back to his place of residence in Kaiserslautern, Germany and what a lonely period of time it had been. More often than not, the German had found himself thinking of moments he’d shared and time he had spent with Porter, and he just knew what it was that he had to do.

Just like that, things had happened. It was obvious that Porter felt something deeper than friendship and so did Anton although it had originally been difficult for him to express his emotions. Bit by bit, things had fallen into place as best as they could have, and it had shocked Anton how accurately Porter’s song had portrayed things. The song had its ups and downs just like they’d already had at this young age. He’d cried. Calling the song perfect would have been a major understatement. Porter had held the older man as he shook and let the tears fall. Porter’s simple, few-worded explanation was all it had taken to break Anton and it was all it had taken for the German to understand the full meaning of the song.

Porter cooed as he held Anton, “Shh, it’s okay.”  


Anton sniffled and pulled away a bit, “It’s just beautiful. What is it called?”  


“I named it ‘Language.’ We speak different native tongues, our personalities are distinct, and our emotions get expressed in various ways that might be strange to the other, but we’ve managed. We’re still learning one another’s ‘language’ and it’s just going to take time before we fully understand one another.” Porter spoke as he’d rested his forehead against Anton’s.  


Anton couldn’t have stopped himself from smiling if he had even tried. It had been one of the brightest and most genuine smiles as he replied, “It is fantastic, Porter. It’s perfect and I have to thank you.”  


Porter chuckled, “You don’t need to thank me… You do enough as it is.”  


“It is so romantic, though. Thank you, buddy.” Anton spoke softly.  


“I love you, Anton.”  


“Und Ich liebe dich.”

They shared the sweetest kiss possible and things had happened quicker than they had ever planned. That very night had ended with Anton sprawled on a bed underneath Porter, their bodies intertwined, limbs tangled, and faces painted the rosiest of all shades. It had been perfect although unplanned and unexpected.

~

Now, Anton currently stands several feet behind Porter and the lights are bright and colorful as music plays loudly throughout the venue. Porter jumps vigorously as his own creations play and his energy continues as strong as it was at the start of his set. Porter is a couple of songs away from being done playing for the night and Anton can’t wait for them to head to their hotel room and finally spend some time together after having such a long and busy day. The German smiles wide as he watches Porter dance to the beat of the music. Anton gets lost in thought for a moment and is only interrupted as he’s being tugged forward and away from the backdrop. The lights dim and they turn from bright colors to deeper hues of purples and blues as a very familiar introduction of a song begins to play. Porter pulls Anton closer to him until they touch hip-to-hip and shoulder-to-shoulder. Porter wraps his arm around Anton and rests his hand on the older man’s shoulder. For a moment, Anton doesn’t know what to do and he hesitates. It’s when the music starts to play that sweet melody he enjoys so much that he subtly snakes his arm under Porter’s gray blazer until he rests his hand on Porter’s waist. Anton smirks sheepishly at the thought that his hand’s location is completely unknown to everyone else. Anton’s hidden hand gives Porter a gentle squeeze and Porter turns to smile at Anton. 

The German melts a bit as the song plays. His song is being played to all these people and he’s there to witness it. He can’t stop smiling as he leans over and rests his head on Porter’s shoulder. Anton’s eyes water a bit and if he cries, they’ll be happy tears. Everything in the room seems to slow down and time seems to almost stop. The venue is crowded but nothing else matters to Anton other than these six minutes that Porter spent countless hours working on. That song is theirs and it doesn’t matter what anybody else thinks because it’s flawless.

The end of the song approaches and Anton takes advantage of the quieter parts of the melody. The older man stands on the tips of his toes and he cups his right hand around his mouth as his lips brush against Porter’s right ear, “Ich liebe dich.”

Porter pulls his head away and maneuvers his body, separating them completely as he cups both of his hands around Anton’s left ear and murmurs sweetly, “And I love you.” And in that moment, no other source of light or brightness could outshine the luminosity of their smiles.

Anton steps away as the set comes closer to an end. Porter’s time-slot comes to a close and he dismisses himself from the stage and politely expresses his gratitude for the amazing energy the crowd had projected throughout his set. Anton waits in the green room of the venue until Porter walks in with his equipment already neatly put away in his bag. Porter is soaked and Anton hadn’t noticed how sweaty Porter was until this moment. 

The younger man beams at the German and he carefully puts his belongings down on the couch. Anton smiles back and runs from the back of the room and right into Porter’s arms. Anton nuzzles against the older man’s neck and chirps, “That was so amazing, Porter. You did so great!”

The American gives the German a tighter hug and follows the conversation, “It was great. Everyone received the song so well. They weren’t even expecting it, but for the first time ever playing it, they loved it!”

Anton giggles, “Of course they loved it, silly. You’re brilliant.”

Porter places a kiss on the top of Anton’s head, “I’m surprised. I didn’t think they’d like it as much as they like the rest of my songs. I’m glad they do, though.”

“I’m happy it was enjoyed,” Anton pauses before continuing with a soft laugh. “Nobody likes the song as much as I do. I like it up to 9000!”

Porter pulls away from the older man with a chuckle, “You always find a way to interrupt a cute moment, don’t you?” Anton smiles shyly and covers his mouth as he does so. “Oh, come here!” Porter requests that Anton come close to him again. Anton steps forward again and Porter holds him close. The former lazily rests his arms on the latter’s broad shoulders and his fingers lock loosely at the back of Porter’s neck. Porter pulls Anton as close as possible and his hands rest at the small of the German’s back. Their foreheads touch and the spirit of the air changes slightly. Porter murmurs, “You know why I pulled you up there with me during our song, right?” 

Anton nods, “I did, Porter. Thank you.” 

The nineteen year old smiles, “Okay. Just checking.”

Anton moves his head slightly and giggles as the tips of their noses touch. Eskimo kisses; although Anton doesn’t quite understand the moniker of the action, he loves when they happen. Porter feels Anton’s thumbs as they caress the back of his neck very softly. A moment of comfortable silence later, Anton’s voice sounds out, “Porter?”

Porter replies quietly, “Yes?”

The German breathes in as if he’s going to rant on with the longest sentence he’s ever spoken in his life, but then exhales slowly. He licks his lips and whispers, “I love you.”

The English phrase shocks Porter momentarily as this phrase is usually said to him in German, but the younger man doesn’t hesitate to reply in the best attempt possible, “Und Ich liebe dich.”

The brunette places his thumb on the tip of the other’s chin and slowly brings him up to make eye contact briefly before both pairs of eyes flutter closed and their lips meet softly.

They’re still young, but both men know exactly where they want to be. They want to continue to be in each other’s presence until they grow old and tired. Although they’ve already learned enough of each other’s language to better understand each other emotionally and in more ways than anyone ever has before, both Porter and Anton have yet a lot to learn and only time will allow that.


End file.
